


Porcelain

by cherrybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Royalty, Spring, past sebaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks
Summary: At the royal garden, Prince Chanyeol discovers that certain porcelain sculpture is able to talk and move.





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on rococo art of the 1700s, one of my fave art movements during art history class hehe. I recommend to google it because the aesthetics™, it is /so/ beautiful. Because of it, there are some slight french aspects here and there too. I tried to do research for this so I apologize if I happen to have some mistakes and there are also some changes due to creativity freedom. This is not as angsty as it seems, I think? Also, to make it clear, this story goes between past and present. Random but, the palace's name comes from the origin of the term 'rococo', the french word 'rocaille' and the Kingdoms are named after EXO's concert names (hehe) Huge thank you to N and A! You're the best for helping this late ass. Thank you to everyone who reads this.<3

**_All art is connected to the society that created it._ **

\--

_ “Your Majesty, I want to introduce you to this man.” The marquess of Xing said when he got back to where the place King was standing. _

_ King Sehun turned to his direction, and noticed that the marquess had company beside him. The man with him few centimeters smaller than the marquess and was dressed in very pale pink garments, almost reaching a shade of white. However, the coat didn’t fit him since it was probably lent from someone, even the ends of the cravat on his neck lacked decorations. The mask covering him wasn’t as fancy as the one covering half of the marquess’ face. Let alone the one the King himself was wearing, a mask that had sapphires on it which yelled ‘grandeur and wealth’. _

_ Every guest had one on since it was the night of the annual masquerade ball. One of the most important events in their realm. The royal family had celebrated one each winter solstice, a tradition that had been passed from one king to the next. All nobles and aristocrats were invited to it. _

_ It was a special night. _

_ Sehun had attended the ball multiple times ever since he was a little kid. This one, though, was Sehun's first ball as the King.  _

_ “He is a prodigy in the marquisate.” The marquess added. _

_ “It is an honour to meet you,” The unknown man bowed, clearly nervous from being in the presence of the King regnant, “Your Majesty, King of Elyxia.” _

_ The King’s lip curved into a polite smile, “Despite that the purpose of this night is to not see each other, can I have the pleasure to see the face of our guest?” _

_ Sehun was left speechless when the man brought down the mask, revealing the face behind it. The King wasn’t sure what he was expecting him to be, probably someone older than him -like the great majority of people surrounding him. However, this man in front of him looked as young as the King, if not even younger. _

_ The King first thought was  _ ‘dazzling’ _ , but even that word couldn’t do him justice. His features seemed like it was sculptured by an artist in the most delicate way. His skin was so pale that it could match the paleness of his clothes. The only color that contrasted his skin were his dark eyes and rosy enticing lips. The man looked  _ resplendent _ , even though it was obvious he didn’t belong with people like them. _

_ “May I know your name now, young man?” The King asked, still in awe. _

_ “Byun Baekhyun, Your Majesty.” _

_ Thanks to his status, Sehun had met uncountable people in these kind of events. Everyone wanted to meet the dauphin then. Everyone wanted to meet the King now. _

_ Plenty of faces that turned blurry in the long run. Although, a face like his was something Sehun wouldn't forget. _

_ - _

“Your Royal Highness.”

However, the prince is too immersed in his thoughts to hear the servant. He is watching through the glass of the big window. It is a beautiful sight outside, worthy to contemplate.

Spring had arrived. The plants throughout the garden had started to bloom, painting the sight with pastel colors that matched the exterior of the architecture. Indeed, the Palace of Rocaille has the most splendid garden in the whole Kingdom.

“Your Royal Highness,” His servant starts again, successfully catching the prince’s attention this time.

He turns his head to look at the young lady by the golden door, “Yes?”

“Breakfast is ready, Your Royal Highness.”

“I am not hungry at the moment.” The prince tries to avoid the event, even though he knows he couldn't.

“The King and Queen want your presence there, Your Royal Highness.” The lady says softly, as if she is scared of disturbing the royal in front of her.

The prince lets out a long sigh, “I will go down there. You may retire.”

He is Prince Chanyeol, dauphin of the Kingdom of Elyxia. The Queen, his mother, would rather see his head on fire than see him skipping such an important occasion that is breakfast was.

So he exists his room and goes down to the first floor, to the dinning hall.

“Good morning, son.” The King greets him as soon as he sees his son arriving to the table.

“Good morning, father”

He sits on his respective chair, not saying anything more. Chanyeol’s eyes fell on the plate in front of him, full of the best food anyone could ask for. The family starts with an awkward conversation over them, since the prince is answering with a sentence of five words at most.

“My son-” His father initiates towards the last course, although, is cut off by a cough, “You know that my time here is getting shorter. And I will wish for everything to be flawless for when I leave this world and your coronations. I want to make sure you will be a great King.”

Chanyeol bites his bottom lip and stops eating. He knows where this conversation is leading and he isn’t ready for it. Despite the fact that a part of him had known since weeks ago -more like his entire life- that his parents were about to do this. However, his mother had been more obvious the past days, talking out of nowhere about how Elyxia needed to improve its relationships with the neighbor Kingdoms.

“For that, I have arranged that you marry the second princess of the Kingdom of Plora.”

Chanyeol stays silent, thinking about what to say. It is too early in the morning to irritate his ill father.

“I am sorry, father. It will be an honor to fulfill your wishes. Nevertheless, I will have to decline that offer.” The prince spoke as politely and serious as he could. He doesn’t want to irritate his father.

Both of his parents don’t take it well as expected, starting an argument between them that concluded with King Dongil coughing more than usual and Queen Siyeon rising her voice, Until Chanyeol gets up from the table, frustrated, trying to escape from there.

Queen Siyeon will not allow that kind of behavior from her son. She gets up from the table and follow the prince’s steps.

“I will not marry her nor anyone!” Chanyeol starts when he realizes his mother has reached him, “I am  _ tired  _ of this, I am always expected to do whatever pleases you and I will not do it this time!” 

His so beloved mother extends her hand to slap her son right on his face. “Do not cross your mother. Regardless of your title, you are not in the position to raise your voice in front of the  _ Queen _ .”

Chanyeol felt how his cheek burned, however, he would not show his mother any sign of weakness.

“You are the  _ dauphin  _ of this Kingdom so you better act like one. You are the heir to the throne. A King cannot rule with no one by his side. You will do as I say.”

“Understood?” Queen Siyeon adds when she received no answer from her son.

“Understood, mother.” He says defeated.

\--

That night the prince couldn’t blink an eye. His mind going on circles over the same topic. He knows most of people would prefer a million times living in a fancy palace with people at their service, although Chanyeol wonders, was it really worth it when he had spent all these years living as a some kind of a puppet? If someone asked Chanyeol what was the thing he most desired he would answer ‘freedom’. He wanted to run away from this imprisonment. 

The great majority of servants are sleeping due to the late hour, except for the royal guard Chanyeol knows is standing behind the door of his door. So he stands up from his bed and puts on his sky blue satin robe. It was slightly cold outside but Chanyeol doesn’t care about it. After he managed to convince the guard to stay at his spot and not follow him, he leaves to take a short walk outside.

Or not so short, at all.

He walks and walks, wandering through the royal garden with no exact direction until he gets far enough from the palace. The prince sighs as he sits down besides one of the decorative sculptures.

Chanyeol stays there for some minutes and he doesn’t realize when his eyes begin to water.

“Why are you crying, your Royal Highness?” An unknown voice says, concerned.

“W-what?” Chanyeol mutters. He looks up and sees what would be figure’s lips moving. He may be tired considering that he has not slept, but he can swear he just hear it talk.

He recognizes the sculpture. A porcelain boy that, like all the others, body covered with a veil and a theatrical expression that caught the viewer’s attention. Chanyeol have always liked the decorations of the royal garden. In fact, his favorite place in the palace was the royal garden. He loved the serenity that he could find there. However, he remembers that this specific figure have always had a sorrowful look, opposite from the romantic appearance of the others.

“Do not get scared, your Royal Highness. I cannot cause harm to you. I am merely an ornament.”

“You know me.” Chanyeol exclaims, his eyes get bigger thanks to the surprise, “And you are talking.”

The sculpture nods, “Of course I do know you, your Royal Highness. You are Prince Chanyeol, dauphin of Elyxia. I have watched you grew up.”

And the prince can’t believe what it is happening. He drifts his gaze towards the rest of the statues, as if expecting them to also speak and talk, which obviously they cannot.

The figure shakes his head, “Only me.” He then says, confirming he was the enchanted one.

“But...” Chanyeol wonders, “ _ What _ are you? How are you able to speak and move?”

“ _ Who _ , you should ask,” The other corrects, “You can call me Baekhyun. Nonetheless, pardon me the interruption, your Royal Highness, but you seem troubled.”

“I...” The prince’s voice trails off, not knowing what to say.

“Has there been complications at the Palace?” The pale man asks, “Have the Majesties been troubling you?”

Chanyeol nods slowly, “How could you know?”

“I know that life is not easy there.”

_ \-- _

_ “Have you heard the rumors?” The duchess said, changing their conversation. _

_ “What do you mean, my darling?” Her husband, the duke, was sitting beside her cutting the duck on his plate. It was the fifth course of tonight’s meal, a normal state dinner where the monarchs celebrated a complete feast. _

_ She glanced over to where the King was sitting at the end of the table, with certain male at his right side. The duke noticed the person his wife was talking about. _

_ “Earlier, I heard from a maid that  _ he  _ frequently stays at the palace and the King often sleeps in his room at night.” The countess butted in, gesturing to King Sehun’s company, “I also heard King Sehun stated that he is the royal concubine.” _

_ “Is  _ that  _ what you are implying?” The count followed his wife and joined the conversation, “King Sehun having that kind of relationship with a  _ man _?” _

_ “Do you think that he is a prostitute?” Asked the duchess. _

_ “Don’t you see him?” The countess put down the golden fork on the table. Her index finger then pointed towards the rubies decorating the intruder’s hands, neck and hair, “He is a leech, sucking the King’s fortune.” _

_ “Yes, totally a whore.” Agreed the other woman, “A parasite.” _

_ “Does Queen Jiayi allow that? That  _ commoner  _ is a  _ man _.” The duke said with disdain, “No King has had a male concubine before. It is  _ not  _ normal.” _

_ “He is obviously stealing  _ our  _ money and our power. He will be a problem for all of us.” _

_“Even to the whole court.” The duchess spoke while fixing a strand of her wig, “I cannot imagine having a person like_ him _the whole day_ _here in the Palace of Rocaille.”_

_ “The King has lost his mind. I knew from the moment King Jaehyuk died and left the throne to such a young dauphin the whole realm will be in trouble.” The count commented, sipping from his glass of wine. _

_ “A whore sleeping his way to power, what a disrespect to the Crown,” The duchess finished her meal. Then, she returned to the previous topic in the conversation when silence started falling over them, “These ones are gorgeous, don’t you think Madame Han?” She signaled to the latest set of cutlery. In occasions like this one, it was common for the Queen to show off how well she kept the palace. _

_ Although, in this opportunity, the décor was different from other dinners. Everything had a touch of gold that made it stand out, but at the same time the curves and colors kept it soft. From the large table and light blue chairs to the porcelain plates that had beautiful patterns of delicate flowers. _

_ Even a new sculpture of a lady covered in a veil was placed on a corner in the room. _

_ It sure surprised all the nobles that day. _

_ “They are such a beauty. The Queen has excellent taste in choosing the Palace’s decoration.” _

_ But it truth, those weren’t Queen Jiayi’s decoration ideas. _

_ \-- _

Despite that he should be getting back to the palace to get some sleep, Chanyeol wants to continue talking to the sculpture. Somehow, he has managed to distract his worries. So not mather how illogical this can be, Chanyeol rathers stay here having a conversation with a porcelain sculpture than being alone in his room.

“How do you know what happens inside the palace?” Chanyeol asks with curiosity.

“I know because I was part of it once, too.”

Chanyeol’s mind is flowing with questions now, wanting to know more. At first, he doesn’t catch the implications of what Baekhyun had said, until he realizes what that sentence could mean.

“Have you been there, Baekhyun?” He asks, the other’s name splipping from his lips with uncertainty.

“Yes.” The porcelain says without further explanations.

“Why are you here, Baekhyun?” The prince turns his face towards the sculpture.

Baekhyun’s expression changes in a matter of seconds, and a part of Chanyeol feels that he had asked something that was not meant to be.

Silence falls over them. Baekhyun doesn’t answer the question, his face remains stoic and his eyes get fixated on the flowers instead. If someone passed, they could think that Baekhyun returned to his usual sculpture state by how immobile he is.

“That is...” Baekhyun speaks again after some minutes, although his voice is barely a whisper.

“You do not have to tell me if you do not want to.”

“I would say that I laid on the wrong bed. Which cost me my humanity, you see.”

“Were you a human before?” Chanyeol realizes he indeed is asking more questions than needed, “I am sorry for interrogating you. I apologize for my behaviour.”

“It is alright if you ask, your Royal Highness. I understand that you may be curious and I will gladly tell you about me. I have not spoken in such a long time. I have immensely missed this.” His hand moves, gesturing the space between them, then it returns to rest on the figure’s lap, “You feel alone here when your only companion are flowers and more porcelain. It is a bit ironic, I think. How I ended up turning into something that I patronized.” Baekhyun says with remorse, “And… Answering your question, yes. Once upon a time I was a human being, walking there at the grandiose Palace of Rocaille.”

_ \-- _

_ “Something here feels… Odd. We need more...” Baekhyun had said some time ago, biting his bottom lip, “Light.” _

_ “This place is too dark and gloomy. It has sober mood on it.” He said wandering through the great hall, only the King was watching him from afar with a small smile on his face, “No wonder why it is said the royal family is encarlated here. I am  _ suffocating _.” _

_ Baekhyun was a little ball of light himself. Illuminating the world surrounding him. It was no surprise to the King when Baekhyun suggested they could do some renovations to the Palace, to which King Sehun gladly accepted. _

_ It ended with architect Do Kyungsoo invited to the Palace and hours and hours of Baekhyun talking to him. The King found out how much Baekhyun loved art that day, by how passionate he looked while he was speaking. _

_ Later, every room at the Palace of Rocaille had enormous gilded windows on their newly painted pastel walls, chandeliers with thousands of crystals hanging on the ceilings, all the furniture had natural motifs on them, going from vines to leaves and flowers. One of the things Baekhyun liked was the great staircase Kyungsoo had reconstructed. It was magnificent. In his opinion, you could feel like you were about to rule the world just by descending the staircase with your chin up. _

_ The Palace was different, it  _ felt  _ different. _

_ Gold. White. Soft. Light. _

_ It resembled Baekhyun’s personality, thought the King. Bright and delicate, yet it had a certain unique intensity and fierceness to it. _

_ Baekhyun used the recent influence he got to help rising artists. He supported the ones who had no resources yet lots of talent. Baekhyun gave them opportunities to create their masterpieces. _

_ He had a big smile on his face when he saw the great hall ceiling’s paintings finished. Those were made by a man named Junmyeon from Baekhyun’s province. It took quite some time, but they were worth it. They created a breathtaking illusion, as if you were watching the actual day sky with cherubs and angels flying around the piece, casting a romantic look all over it. _

_ “Now this do not feel like it is going to fell over us.” He joked to the King, letting out a small laugh. _

_ However, one of the most astonishing reformations was the royal garden. And it was Baekhyun’s favorite place in the Palace due to the colorful flowers.  _

_ Baekhyun had embellished the whole Palace as much as he lighted up the lives of the ones that met him. _

_ \-- _

_ “You are stressed, my King,” Baekhyun acknowledged as soon as he entered the room and saw the King’s brow snapped together while his fingertips were pinching his temple. _

_ “I am.” The King sighed, his fingers were raking through his black hair now. _

_ “What is bothering you, my King?” Baekhyun walked to the window and opened the curtains to let in the sun shine. _

_ “Look what arrived this morning. A report of the situation at the borders,” Sehun’s hand moved, gesturing to the papers on top of the desk, “There are difficulties at the border with the Kingdom of Luxion. There have been some... Suspicious actions on their behalf.” _

_ Baekhyun came closer and leaned on the the right corner of the King’s desk, “Let me see, my King.” He picked up the papers, nodding as he read what had been happening, “You could... Change the strategy.” He suggested after he finished. _

_ Then, the King remained silent as Baekhyun continued explaining the solution he came with to avoid a conflict with their neighbor Kingdom. _

_ King Sehun made him his new advisor after Baekhyun’s plan succeeded. _

_ \-- _

Chanyeol haven’t stopped thinking about what have happened couple of days ago. He couldn’t believe he had spent the night talking to an enchanted . For obvious reasons, he didn’t mention it to anyone. People could think that he have went mad if he told what he did. Thankfully, no one asked where he spent the night -even though his guard wanted to scold him for being outside alone for such a long time.

One afternoon, he was sitting with his mother, drinking tea.

Tea time.

Despite that his mother is talking to him with no intentions to stop, he is not catching a word of it. Chanyeol has heard enough of fancy gowns, expensive food and luxurious parties. He is looking at his tea cup, a flowery porcelain one.

It reminded him of certain sculpture.

He will be back to the garden. He thinks Baekhyun will like a visit.

_ \-- _

_ “What did you do?” The Queen yelled, “What do you think you are doing by giving him, a complete commoner, a noble title, moreover bringing that man  _ permanently  _ to the Palace of Rocaille with that excuse as if he was the most welcomed guest?” _

_ “I did what I did because he is actually useful to the Kingdom’s matters.” Despite the Queen’s anger display, the King remained stoic. This wasn’t the first  _ nor  _ the last time they had a fight about  _ this _. _

_ “Useful?” The woman spat with poison, “Inviting him to  _ stay  _ in the palace so you can have him all for you every day, every  _ night _? Have you gone mad?” _

_ She could be considered the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, envied by all the women. But at that precise moment, the beauty alleged to her faded away each time her face turned to a darker shade of red. All grace erased from her when a vein started to twitch. _

_ “That is a matter you do not have a valid judgment on.” _

_ The Queen took the porcelain flower vase in her hand and threw it directly to the wall, “So he can keep changing the whole palace as he pleases? Changing  _ you  _ as he pleases?” _

_ The light pink roses and peonies ended up scattered across the floor, along with the remainings of the fragile porcelain of the vase. That flower vase was one of the new additions to the decoration of the palace. It was a unique one, with all its curves that distinguished it from the palace’s previous rigid decor. It was also highly adorned with bright fuchsia flowers, contrasting with the pale white porcelain. _

_ Now it was left in pure shards. _

_ The Queen let out a short laugh, “What an immorality! The  _ King  _ sleeping with a man.”  _

_ The King couldn’t accept it anymore and approached his wife, “Control your behavior before the whole palace finds out about your not so little outburst.” Sehun grabbed the queen’s arm to stop her from throwing another one of the porcelain vases, “Accept it or not, it is already done. He will stay here until I say.” _

_ “He will only tarnish  _ our  _ legacy. What will the other Kingdoms think? You and I will only be seen as a joke! What will  _ my _ people think? I left Ordium to marry you and this is how you repay me.”  _

_ “He is more valuable than what people might think.” _

_ The woman’s eyes were glaring at him, she tried one last time for today, “Kick him out.” _

_ “I will  _ never  _ do such thing.” _

_ \-- _

“Did you hear me, son?” His mother inquired, taking him out of his reverie.

“I am afraid that I did not hear you, mother.” Chanyeol looks up at her again, sipping from his tea. 

“You have to marry that girl, my darling.” She blurts out with an attempt of sweetness.

“Mother…. Not again, please.” He tries.

“The second princess of Plora will be the perfect wife for you.”

“Why? I am capable of reigning alone.”

“You do not understand, my son. We  _ need  _ that marriage, Chanyeol. So we can continue drinking this delicious tea, for example, or wearing these beautiful clothes,” Queen Siyeon gestures to her light pink gown and Chanyeol’s green suit ornamented with vines. Then, she looks at her son directly at his eyes, “Marry her.”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer that and continues drinking his tea. He doesn’t want to start a discussion with his mother again that he will lose at the end.

_ \-- _

_ “Your Majesty of Elyxia coming in.” _

_ “My King.” Baekhyun's face wore a smile as soon as he heard the servant announcing the visit of a member from the royalty.  _

_ Although, that smile faded when he realized the person coming wasn't King Sehun. _

_ It was the Queen. _

_ The woman entered the room and dismissed the servant behind her, leaving them alone apart from the dozens of shelves as high as the ceiling that were surrounding them. _

_ “Hello.” The queen simply said, coldness palpable in her voice. It was obvious that this wasn't her most desired place to be at the moment. _

_ “Your Royal Consort, what a surprise to see you here.” Baekhyun greeted back, politely, while he put down the book he was reading on the table and stood up, bowing out of respect. _

_ One of the things that he liked the most about his stay in the palace that he was able to pass the whole day at the library. The royal library was filled with dozens and dozens of books -thousands in Baekhyun's opinion-books that, in the great majority of time, were left there to collect dust. The majesties didn't pick them up often. The King was usually busy with other matters -besides having read most of them since he was a young boy prepared to rule the kingdom- and certainly the Queen didn't like to spend time in the library, even less with their new guest. The books would have remained in the same state if it wasn't for Baekhyun's eagerness for new knowledge. It was a shame, he thought, how these pages were meant for people with power when the ones that wanted to learn were left in ignorance. _

_ “Your  _ Majesty _.” Queen Jiayi corrected the young man, “I believe that by the amount of time you have spent in the palace you must know how to address your superiors correctly.” _

_ “I  _ do  _ know, queen  _ consort _.” He answered, putting emphasis on the last word. Hopefully, the Queen would pick up the message behind it. _

_ The woman ignored what Baekhyun said and walked closer to him, her dark emerald gown smoothly caressing the floor behind her steps. Despite her attitude, she still acted with the grace proper of someone in her position. _

_ “Would you come and join me for a walk, dear Baekhyun?” The Queen went back to talking in that condescending tone of hers, the one people admired but Baekhyun knew was nothing but pure hypocrisy.  _

_ There were two things that surprised Baekhyun in that sentence. First, the Queen asking for them to spend time together -something that he knew she wouldn't do willingly-secondly, the Queen had never referred to him as 'dear Baekhyun' before. She had never even used his name. In the eyes of the Queen, he was merely 'the King's slut', and that was when the woman at least had the decency to keep their restricted interactions a little respectful. _

_ “Will you say no?” She added when she noted how Baekhyun was doubtful, “You cannot say no to a Queen, it is your duty to your Kingdom.”  _

_ Baekhyun put on a forced smile and offered her his arm, which the queen gently took, “I'd be delighted to keep you company, your Royal Consort.” _

_ Both of them exited the library and started walking towards the great staircase as the queen suggested. The few servants that passed by them gave them a weird look due to how unnatural they looked. _

_ They descended with a slow pace with every step in the staircase, the queen never letting go of Baekhyun’s arm. If this was during a ball, they would have expectant glances thrown at them.  _

_ “What a beautiful day, don't you think, dear Baekhyun?” _

_ “It is a beautiful morning indeed, your Royal Consort.” He agreed. _

_ The large golden windows were letting in the entire sun’s splendour. The bright afternoon light reflected on the queen's skin. However, it didn’t look half as good as it did on Baekhyun, making him glow under the daylight. And like the king often said, Baekhyun looks better than anyone in the palace. _

_ “Come with me to see the gorgeous flowers.” _

_ The amount of time the queen had said ‘dear Baekhyun’ left an uneasy feeling on him. Baekhyun knew he should be worried.  _

_ “Spring is a beautiful season, don’t you think?” She spoke again when they reached the royal garden, “A time where precious things bloom. It would be the perfect time to bring an heir to the Kingdom, too bad that it will be born during winter.” _

_ “What do you mean?” Baekhyun drifted back his gaze to his company. _

_ “The King needs to be reminded where his loyalties lay. As you can imagine, a King cannot be with someone like you. I could tolerate if the King had other… Concubines. But in your case? A male? Someone who cannot bear a child. You would only bring shame to the Kingdom.” _

_ “May I ask, your Royal Consort. Do you honestly care for the Kingdom? Or the perks that being the wife of a King brings? As far as I know, you were a political move from the King of Ordium. The fifth princess in line to the succession of the throne, thus someone who could never aspire to become a Queen there, marrying the young prince of Elyxia.” _

_ “You cannot speak like that to  _ me _ , show some respect. I do not owe you any kind of explanation.” _

_ Baekhyun started again, “I know that. But may I ask again, with your pardon, Your Royal Consort. What is the difference between you and me? You are not a regnant Queen and you were not born in Elyxia’s royal family. We are almost the same if you think about it, two people that are blessed enough to be in company of the King. Although, you do not do that often these days.” _

_ Baekhyun noticed how Queen Jiayi was starting to get angry, surely upset by what Baekhyun had said. He was about to start speaking again when the woman cut him off. _

_ “King Sehun doesn’t know yet… But we will be expecting a baby.” _

_ \-- _

“You are back here again, your Royal Highness.” The porcelain boy greets the prince.

The prince nods, “You can call me Chanyeol. There is no need to address me with the royal style. I prefer my name.” Then, he sits besides the porcelain sculpture, “I… wanted to see you, Baekhyun.”

“You look upset again. Is it your father?” Chanyeol seems surprised that Baekhyun knows King Dongil’s condition, so the porcelain figure gives a half-shrug while explaining himself, “I heard many things here.”

“My parents cannot stop trying to coerce me about an arranged marriage. I know that I will probably end up marrying her, it is my father last wish. Although, I wish I could marry for love.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “You’re a member of the royal family. There is no such a thing as love in your vast dictionary, prince Chanyeol. Where you came from, everything is a political move. If your parents want that marriage then there is a reason behind it.”

The prince lets out a long sigh, “She only cares about. There are more important things happening in the Kingdom.”

Baekhyun hums, “I would recommend that you her ask again which are their real intentions.”

Both of them remained silent for some minutes. Chanyeol was looking at the bright flowers around them. The prince’s favorite season was spring because of this. Not matter if there were cold wintery times, beautiful flowers always bloomed after.

The garden looked stunning in spring. Along with the purple iris flowers, Elyxia’s nation flower, there were other kinds and shades. Pink. Magenta. Purple. Violet. Blue. In fact, the royal garden looks radiant on a spring day.

“Did you have to do anything with the flowers too?” Chanyeol changes their conversation. He asks because Baekhyun had said last time that the porcelain and soft décor was his idea many years ago.

Baekhyun gives him a small smile nodding, “Hyacinths were my favorites when I was alive, so I requested them to be planted here.” The sculpture extends his hand, slightly touching the bright pink hyacinth, “As well as peonies, azaleas and freesias, to spark up all the purple.” He jokes, letting out a small chuckle, ”The color scheme stuck through the years, I suppose.”

The prince stares at the porcelain boy. Baekhyun looks ethereal right now, on a day surrounded by flowers. And Chanyeol wonders if he was this beautiful while he was still human.

Probably yes.

“Can I touch you?” He requests out of nowhere and Baekhyun seems set back a little, yet he agrees.

Chanyeol traces his fingers slowly on Baekhyun’s fingers, feeling the softness of the material.

“I cannot understand why someone could do this to you.”

“Do you know the story of hyacinths, prince Chanyeol? There was a legend about the origin of these pretty flowers. It is believed that they were named after someone who was murdered by an act of jealousy and rage.” Baekhyun makes a pause before proceeding, his gentle yet gloomy eyes fixated on their intertwined finger, “For that, I consider that I am like hyacinths.”

Baekhyun doesn’t speak after that, and continues admiring the flowers. At that moment, Chanyeol realizes something, hyacinth’s petals looked like stars put together, just like Baekhyun’s eyes. He could be made of porcelain, but Baekhyun has something lively on him. In a way that Chanyeol doesn’t understand, he shines brightly, like the sunshine over them.

“I will find a way to bring you back to human. I promise.”

_ \-- _

_ The night was silent and the moon was shining on the dark sky. Baekhyun was sitting on a white bench in the royal garden, flowers surrounding him. He had his eyes closed and the chill breeze of a spring night was making his cheeks turn pink. The rest of his skin was shining under the silver moonlight, and he looked as pale as the porcelain he loved. Baekhyun was here because he couldn’t sleep, his mind was busy with too many thoughts. _

_ How did he end up in this situation? He was a boy from a small family, with hopes and dreams. He had never cared for power as the whole Palace assumed. His only wish was to help the people. _

_ But he had committed the mistake of falling in love with the King. _

_ “My precious Baekhyun...” He heard the King’s steps coming closer to him, “You are worrying me. This is the seventh night I have found you here at this hour instead of sleeping.” The monarch exclaimed and sat beside him. _

_ Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at Sehun, “I will be fine, my King.” _

_ “I know what you must be thinking.” _

_ “My King…” He let out a long sigh, “This is not a place for me. I should leave. To start off, I should not have come here nor interfere with your administration.” _

_ “You are good person Baekhyun, thus you have good intentions and have a good heart. I will not allow that others get to you.” _

_ Baekhyun shook his head, “I will leave when the sun rises.”  _

_ “Stay with me. Please.” Sehun murmured. He could be the King of Elyxia, but he never talked to him in an imperative tone. Sehun couldn’t give orders to him- he respected Baekhyun’s decisions. Sehun had always spoken softly to him, sweet words whispered between stolen kisses.  _

_ The King took his hand in his, toying with Baekhyun’s beautiful slender fingers. Even though Baekhyun didn’t say a word, he liked these moments with the King. When he wasn’t the ruler of Elyxia but just… Sehun. _

_ After some minutes, the King let go of his hold on Baekhyun’s hand and grabbed some flowers from the bush beside them. Muguets, typical from Elyxia. _

_ “I will not obligate you to be in the Palace if you wish not to.” He offered the flowers to Baekhyun, “But you do know how I feel about you.” _

_ Baekhyun kept quiet again for some minutes as he leaned on Sehun’s shoulder, “I will stay here, my King.” He said as he grabbed the improvised bouquet of small white flowers. _

_ Baekhyun didn’t know something, though, that muguets were highly poisonous flowers. _

_ And he unknowingly had allowed his end the moment he accepted the bouquet and decided to stay at the Palace. _

_ \-- _

Chanyeol goes often to the royal garden. Fortunately, the guards let him be alone there and his servants don’t get curious about it to spy on him.

He could spend his whole day at the royal garden with Baekhyun, talking about everything and anything, if it wasn’t for the time he spends at the royal library, trying to find some details about sorcery and witchcraft. In addition, it was a good way to avoid his mother. He had started to accept the arrangement, considering that no matter how much he refuses, that marriage will take place one way or another. Even though they had gotten Chanyeol’s partial approval, his mother will not remain silent about topic.

So, for now, he focuses on looking for as much information about magic as he can.

There were thousands of books at the royal library. There must be the answer to reverse Baekhyun’s spell. 

And the prince is determined to find that solution.

Until, one day, he finds a book with records of ancient magic.

_ \-- _

_ “Your Majesty, Queen Jiayi...” The old sorcerer said, uncertain if he should continue, “Are you sure you want to go that far?” _

_ “Everyone is thinking that boy is ruling the the Kingdom. He is a threat. He is controlling the King so he must be eliminated.” _

_ “I suggest that you talk to the King before coming back to this option, Your Majesty.” _

_ “Eliminate him.” The Queen repeated, “Do exactly as I said.” _

_ She knew no person could refused to serve her, “Understood.” The man later agreed. _

_ The same old man was at the Palace the day after, with the undercover disguise of being a highly qualified artist. _

_ Baekhyun should have been more careful. Because he fell in the Queen’s trap.  _

__

_ More than a month later, Queen Jiayi was taking a walk through the royal garden to enjoy the warm summer weather. She was alone, with no servant accompanying her so she could appreciate the pieces of art decorating the garden. That was something she did now, every week. _

_ She wandered through the garden until she reached the spot where a certain sculpture was located. _

_ “Porcelain suits you good, dear Baekhyun. You loved that, I believe.” She was using that condescending voice the sculpture hated so much while it was human, and still hated in this form, “I hope that you are grateful that I placed you here in your beloved garden and with your precious flowers.” The Queen brought her hand to her bump, “Do not worry for the King. He may believe you ran away but he is better off without you.” _

_ “I expect that you have learned your lesson, dear Baekhyun. Do not  _ meddle  _ with the royal family.” _

_ \-- _

Chanyeol takes the book and leaves the royal library. He walks rapidly across the hallways, pressing the book firmly against his chest. He needs to see Baekhyun as soon as possible.

Baekhyun was unfairly turned into porcelain, and Chanyeol has found the way to return him back to human. The prince can’t contain his excitement to tell him. 

Although, his thoughts are interrupted by a crash noise, loud, which scares Chanyeol.

Life is unexpected, the prince learns later. One day you are living happily and the following your world crumbles down to pieces in front of your eyes.

“Prince Chanyeol, we need to get you out of the Palace.” A guard grabs him by his arm and takes him to a different hallway.

“What is happening?” Chanyeol inquires.

The walls feel like they are reverberating and Chanyeol sees people running everywhere.

“Where are my parents?” Chanyeol demands while the guard’s hold on his arm gets stronger as he drags him. Fear starts climbing up on him when the guard doesn’t answer, so Chanyeol repeats, “I order you to tell me the location of the King and the Queen.”

“The palace is under attack. Other guards are with His and Her Majesties.”

Three more guards reach them, covering the prince from all his sides. Consequently, they take the prince to the great hall.

Another crash.

The big chandeliers fall to the floor, smashing the crystals. Another part of the roof collapses right besides where they were running. Chanyeol catches a glimpse of what was once a delicately painted cherub on the ground.

It is like the ceiling is falling over them.

He sees a body laying on the floor, a royal guard. Another one, a young lady, a meter from him. Crimson is staining the light pink carpet.

Everything is happening too fast that the prince doesn’t register most of it. The next thing he knows is that they are rushing to the kitchen. Yet, the prince’s hand is with a firm grip on the book.

An object, an arrow or a knife Chanyeol thinks, is going exactly towards his head, and a guard interposes before it reaches the prince.

“No!” He yells, after he sees the body falling to the floor instantly. 

“Our priority is to save you, your Royal Highness.”

They take the back exit of the palace. One that takes them to the royal garden, the prince notices.

As they get going, there are flowers scattered through all the grass. Nevertheless, the only things Chanyeol’s eyes can focus on are the porcelain shards everywhere. There are statues broken across the garden and between the bushes.

The splendour of the Palace of Rocaille that has persisted for decades is being eradicated in mere minutes.

The prince mind can only think about certain porcelain. Chanyeol  _ hopes  _ he is fine.

When they get to the spot of Chanyeol’s favorite sculpture, Baekhyun’s pedestal is empty. There are only broken pieces in front it.

Recognition dawns in Chanyeol’s face when he sees the fragments and realizes what have happened.

Baekhyun is broken.

_ Broken _ .

_ Shattered _

And Chanyeol’s heart also breaks in as many pieces as the porcelain in front of him. 

Unconsciously, he lets go the hold on the book and it falls alongside the remainings of the porcelain.

At that sight, Chanyeol’s whole body aches because he didn’t get to fulfill his promise on time.

Chanyeol doesn’t get to at least say goodbye to him, because the guards are pushing him forward to move along. He doesn’t know where they are taking him. His is overwhelmed by what is happening at the moment. Everything is blurry before his eyes and tears were running down on his cheeks.

In spite of the chaos happening, the guards manage to get the heir of the throne out of the Palace of Rocaille.

Safe.  _ Alive _ .

However, their efforts will end in vain because the end of Elyxia’s monarchy has already begun.

And there is no turning back.

The heir to the throne will not get to be crowned as King.

_ Prince Chanyeol, the last dauphin of the Kingdom of Elyxia. _

Pretty flowers don’t always blossom after hard cold times. In some cases, there isn’t a beautiful blooming ending after it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated >.<


End file.
